Unexpected
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas!..Not exactly. A one night stand gone wrong changes the life of one Scarlet girl completely.(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_An Au FIC…._

 _Jellal will more likely behave as Siegrain as I liked him even more when he was all cocky and badass…_

/

Erza slowly stirred her drink as she glanced at her surroundings and sighed. She sipped on it slowly as she tapped her fingers lightly on the counter. She thought that coming here would change her mood but no. She didn't feel a tad bit better than she did four days ago.

 **Flashback:**

 _ **Erza Scarlet is your ordinary 26 year old working woman. She was the news reporter in one of the leading news channel Tokyo Times. Erza was also referred to as Titania due to her reputation of being a fearless crime reporter. She have undergone several life-risking missions courtesy of getting a new story. She was coined by the nickname when she went to Syria and risked her life while reporting about the native's condition. She was shot just above her hip bone two years back, but she managed to survive that one. She also have a strict personality and can be intimidating at times.**_

 _ **But if you managed to know her better, you will learn that she was sweet and caring at heart. Just like the present scenario. She was seen happily skipping over the streets as she saw his face. She smiled and waved her hands at her fiancé as he returned the gesture.**_

" _ **Happy birthday Sweetie!"**_

 _ **She merrily wished as she placed a quick kiss on his lips while he chuckled.**_

" _ **Thanks Erza. "**_

 _ **Simon was the chief editor of Tokyo times and they both fell in love three years back, when they worked on a story together.**_

" _ **Ahh, here is the story report you asked me to bring and your latte with 15% whipped cream, less calories and as for your birthday, you are supposed to come home at 8 o'clock.."**_

" _ **Woah slow down Erza.."**_

 _ **He told her as she took in a deep breathe and grinned nervously. Erza always wanted everything to be perfect. Absolutely perfect.**_

" _ **I will be on time don't worry. I have something important to talk to you anyway."**_

 _ **With a small kiss on her cheek he bid her goodbye as he got in his car and left.**_

 _ **Erza frowned a bit as she saw him hurry away but shrugged it off and didn't pay much attention to it.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Erza wiped off her head after she placed the cake on the table and smiled. She was quite content with the decorations as she took a quick look around her. She have invited all of their close friends for the celebration today as they were all busy chatting along.**_

 _ **A loud jingle of the doorbell announced that her fiancé was back, as she quickly hushed them all to hide and switched off the lights. Even though he knew of his surprise party beforehand but..it was Erza after all.**_

 _ **She slowly skidded towards the door and opened it with a smile on her lips as she stepped outside.**_

" _ **Simon I.."**_

" _ **Erza, I want to break off this engagement. I don't think I can do it."**_

 _ **Her smile faded away quickly as soon as those words were out. On the cue, their hall was lit up again as everyone gasped and stood up. Simon's eyes widened as he noticed their friends and family members before gasping.**_

" _ **I thought the party was..held somewhere else and..and I didn't know."**_

 _ **He felt ashamed of himself as he saw Erza beginning to tremble a bit.**_

" _ **Why?"**_

 _ **She whispered as he shook his head.**_

" _ **It's not you. It's just, I don't think I can live the rest of my life with someone as bossy and uhm..boring as you. You are an amazing woman at heart but you are not the one for me."**_

 _ **Erza then dropped down on the ground as she felt herself tearing up at his words. Her best friend Mirajane was quick to rush at her side as she hugged her tightly.**_

" _ **Erza, no…Don't cry. I am here for you."**_

 _ **Simon scratched his head as he cleared his throat and tried to walk away from there.**_

" _ **So..Yeah, I will be going now, I have some work to do. I will come back later when your guests will leave. Also, ahem..Erza, since it's technically my place so you should clear out your belongings soon."**_

" _ **Hey Simon.."**_

 _ **He turned his head and paused when he saw Mirajane walking over to him with a sickenly sweet smile on her face.**_

' _ **Wonder what she wants.'**_

 _ **She kicked him hard in his shin as he doubled over when the wave of pain jolted his body while Mirajane cracked her knuckle.**_

" _ **And that's for making Erza cry. I hope you and your tiny dick rot in hell."**_

 _ **With that Mira walked back in the apartment after helping a miserable Erza on her feet.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **It was already one week since that incident but Erza was still busy sulking in the corner. She have moved back in her old apartment just two days ago but she was yet to unpack. Mirajane sighed as she saw her friend lying on the bed with dry tears as she sat besides her. She have brought her favourite strawberry cake to cheer her up but even that didn't do the trick.**_

" _ **Come on sweetie…It's just fresh out of your favourite bakery shop. You don't wanna spoil your favourite strawberries now, would you?"**_

 _ **Erza merely groaned and hid her face in the pillow as Mira narrowed her eyes and forcefully lifted her upper body.**_

" _ **LISTEN TO ME DAMN RIGHT ERZA SCARLET! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MOPE AROUND THE FLOOR LIKE THIS ANYMORE. WE ARE GOING ON A FUCKING AMAZING VACATION TO CHEER YOU UP. GOT IT?"**_

 _ **There was no declining Mirajane when she was pissed off, even Erza was afraid of her then. So, she meekly agreed and nodded. Mira's mood did a total 360 degree as she smiled brightly at her and clasped her hands together.**_

' _ **Talk about being** **bipolar.'**_

" _ **Great! So, I have already made plans and we are going to Vegas for a week."**_

" _ **What?"**_

 _ **Erza was shocked at her revelation as her mouth hung open while Mira nodded and pulled out two tickets from her purse at that time.**_

" _ **I have planned this a while ago, kinda like your bachelorette party. But..anyways, we can still go there and have fun."**_

 _ **Erza shook her head as she slumped down on her bed while Mirajane just rolled her eyes.**_

" _ **Loosen up Erza. Geez. We are gonna prove Simon wrong and show him how much of a fun and cool person you can really be."**_

 _ **Erza finally let her words sink in as she realised that perhaps she just needed a break from her daily life and ought to have some fun out there. It's been years since she went out on a girl's night out and now she have one whole week to make up for that, in Vegas nonetheless.**_

 _ **She felt the corners of her mouth lift up a bit as she turned her gaze to Mirajane.**_

" _ **Alright. We are going to Vegas."**_

 _ **/**_

Erza squinted her eyes to spot Mirajane among the huge crowd as she found her dancing and grinding with a random man. She have her hands around his arms as they sloppily danced, due to the alcohol in their system. Mirajane appeared to be innocent but she was a rather wild beast and unlike Erza she didn't mind hooking up with some random guy.

Erza was a different story altogether. Even in her college days, she didn't go partying and boozing a lot as she was more reserved. Although, she came here to have fun but since yesterday when she arrived here, she barely had any fun.

"You know, the bar isn't a place to just sit around and muse over your shitty life."

She almost jumped from the stool when she heard a low voice of a male and indeed, when she glanced aside she found him leaning on the counter with a sexy smirk.

If it have been some ordinary girl, she would have turned all mushy and blushed hard at the sight of him. That man was sinfully hot. He was dressed in a tight red muscled shirt with a black jacket draped over it. He had blue unruly hairs which fell in his eyes and a red tattoo over the right half of his face, surrounding his hazelnut eyes.

"Are you done ogling me? Or you need some more time?"

His cocky remark caused her to turn red with both embarrassment and anger as she gave him her famous glare.

"What do you want?"

"Touche'"

He placed a hand on his heart, appearing to be hurt by her words as he sat besides her.

"Nothing. I was just curious why a gorgeous lady like you was sitting here all alone by herself."

She snorted as she turned her head away from him and sipped on her drink.

"And being a gentleman you are, you decided to check on me."

She spoke with heavy sarcasm as he gave a light chuckle and drank his own drink.

"My! My!, You can already read my mind. Are we soulmates or what?"

"Tch.."

It doesn't matter how handsome that man was, he was still annoying her so Erza got up from her stool and decided to walk away from there. A light tug on her hand forced her to look at him as she scowled and tried to pry it off from his grip but no use. He was more strong than her.

"Since you are not doing anything better, let me just buy you a drink."

"And how can you presume I have nothing to do."

He laughed at her as he slowly released her hand from his vice grip and closed the distance between them, such that they were only an inch apart.

"Please…this is Vegas. Everyone comes here to commit sin and have fun. Surely, you are not here for purpose of job."

She stepped back as she folded her arms over her chest and poked his shoulders.

"That doesn't mean I will chit chat with a stranger."

"My name is Jellal Fernandes. Nice to meet you."

He stretched his hand friendly at her as she shook her head with disbelief. This man was impossible.

"Now, you know my name. We are not totally strangers. Now you can either tell me your name and have a drink with me or chicken out and run from here. "

He told her smoothly with a serious expression as Erza finally snapped. Nobody calls Erza coward. If he was challenging her, then she was up to it.

She shook his hand harshly as she introduced herself.

"Erza Scarlet. You will be sorry you ever challenged me."

"Fiesty, ohh..I like that."

He whispered sensually as she tried not to blush while he lead her back to the bar counter.

"So..what now?"

She asked out of curiosity as he smirked at her before making two drinks and handing one to her.

"Let's see who can have more shots among us."

She hesitated at first as she was not much of a sober drunker. Her friends have told her many times in the past.

"Afraid? Miss Scarlet.."

He teased again as she gulped down her shot in one go and smiled slyly at him.

"You wish.."

It went out like this for another hour before they both were totally hammered. Erza was now howling with laughter at something Jellal said as he grinned at her. She leaned forward and almost fell on his lap as she giggled.

"Hey, Jelly..Blue berry..- _hic_ -..Let's dance – _hic_ \- now.."

She got up shakingly as she tugged on his hands while he followed her and they both moved to the dance floor. He held her waist as started grooving on the beat. When the rock music started Erza began swaying her hips to the rhythm as she giggled and pulled him closer by grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

"I AM USUALLY - _hic_ \- NOT THIS MUCH FUN.."

She yelled in his ears as the music have increased in intensity while he just laughed and pulled her closer. She almost fell on him when she was accidently pushed. She stopped laughing when she noticed how close their faces were. His hot breathe was fawning her face as his eyelids drooped with lust. She noticed the look in his eyes and before she can comprehend what she was doing, she crashed her lips over his. He returned the favour when he pulled her body closer and slid his tongue in her mouth. They began to grind their hips together as their tongues battled harshly.

"Let's go somewhere private."

She managed to break out from his hot kiss as he nodded at her and guided her away from the place.

Little did they know what will be the consequences of their one night mishap.

 _/_

 _I know it's cliché, but everyone loves this kinda story. Plus, I haven't read much jerza fanfic in which they are strangers but they hookup for a night. I hope it was a worthy read._

 _This story is somewhat inspired from the movie_ _ **What happens in Vegas**_ _. It's a really funny and amazing movie. I recommend you to watch it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the amazing reviews guest, tsukichanchan, guest and Cheschire-kaat._

 _Also a heratful thanks to everyone who faved and followed this story. You made my day._

/

Erza opened her eyes slowly and yawned, taking in the bright light of the surrounding and pastel colour of walls. Her head was pounding miserably as she winced at the pain.

'Just how much did I drink last night?'

She suddenly sat upright as she remembered…last night. She slowly looked around the lavish room and indeed, it was not the one where she was staying with Mirajane. She shakily noticed that she was naked from head to toe. Trying to calm her nerves, she turned her head to the other side of the bed and with a huge relief, noticed it was empty. She heard the faint noise of water running in the bathroom, which told her the whereabouts of the missing man.

'Okay, So I just have to pick up my clothes and get the hell out of here, before he notices me. Not a big deal..Erza! you can do it.'

She slowly tiptoed on her feet with the blankets tied tightly around her slender frame as she searched for her clothes. She could feel the soreness between her legs and her whole body ached due to sex and alcohol. She winced at every step as she picked up her lace pantie from the floor.

She noticed her bra lying aside the table and picked it up quickly. After a moment of unsuccessful pursuit in the bedroom she went to the hall and noticed her blue midi lying there. To her horror, it was ripped asymmetrically.

'FUCK! IT COST ME A FORTUNE..'

She tearfully picked up the torn cloth as she tried to figure out where exactly she was? Erza moved her hand to untie the knots in her hair when she noticed something. She brought back her right hand and noticed the familiar piece of metal on her finger.

"Oh, No! No! No! No!, Please tell me it's not what I think it is."

She closed her eyes and counted till three, in hopes that it was just a nightmare and it will disappear. But of course it was the reality.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed loudly as the door of the bedroom threw open and in walked a very wet, very naked and indeed very hot Jellal, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Whaa..What happened?"

He asked and looked around the room, for any sight of an intruder. None . He sighed with relief and turned his attention back to the scarlet girl who was now glaring at him murderously.

He frowned as she darted towards him with clenched fists. She started hitting him with her fists as he ducked and grabbed her hands in his to steady her.

"Woah, easy there tiger! Don't wanna ruin those perfect hands.."

"SHUT UP YOU PERVY BASTARD! AS IF TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU WENT AHEAD AND MARRIED ME TOO."

"Hold it right there Missy."

He held out his hand in a defensive manner as his eyes narrowed at her and he shook his head.

"I didn't take advantage of you. You were the one who kissed me and then suggested to go somewhere private, if my memory serves me right."

She blushed as she looked away momentarily before snarling again.

"You know how drunk I was. You could have stopped me like a gentleman but No.!"

He bit his inner cheek to calm himself as he folded his hands around his chest.

"For your information, I was just as drunk as you were. I had no idea what I was doing then."

"Whatever, But Can you explain what this freaking ring is doing on my finger?"

Jellal blinked as he noticed the shiny metal glistening in her ring finger before he noticed his own hand and yup. There it was.

"Holy Shit!"

"Took you long enough."

Erza replied sarcastically as she clutched the bed sheets tighter to her chest. She have come to Vegas for having fun, not for this.

It was quiet for few seconds before she broke the silence as Jellal was obviously too stunned to speak anymore.

"Do you remember what happened?"

He nodded dejectedly as his eyes met her.

"I remember being in a chapel.."

"Yeah, me too. But wait…"

She paused to think for a while as she wriggled her eyebrows.

"They wouldn't let us get married when we were that drunk."

"Nah,..Most people who get married in Vegas are drunk."

Jellal dismissed her point vaguely as she pouted angrily and slapped him hard on his shoulders.

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Can you control your fist for a second Woman?"

"You Inconsiderate Asshole. You knew this. Why the hell didn't you stop it?"

"I told you already I was drunk out of my mind. Geez. Like I wanna marry a banshee like you.."

"Oh, Yeah, Well what happened to that shameless flirt from last night?"

"That was before I knew You were so fucking crazy."

"FUCK YOU!"

"You Already Did. Unless You wanna go for another round then.."

His suggestive smirk disappeared as she jabbed him hard on his jaw and he winced painfully.

He nursed his wound as he turned towards her angrily and grabbed both of her arms to push her against the wall.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

She noticed the anger burning in his eyes and shut up almost too quickly. His hand was holding her waist and the other was planted against the wall. He leaned forward so their noses were practically touching.

"I have had enough of your snobby attitude. It wasn't my intention to marry you or fuck you. What happened, we can't change it. We just need to find out a way to get out of this mess, I will appreciate it if you will assist me."

He spoke each and every word coldly as she was taken aback by his hostile attitude. To be frank, he was quite scary now. He noticed the terrified look in her eyes as he drew in his breathe and backed away from her. Erza gulped heavily as she slumped her head back on the wall. She saw him rummaging through his mobile phone as she trotted there.

"I can't believe this."

He murmured as she wondered what the predicament was? She noticed him staring down at the phone gallery and noticed their pictures together.

"Can I ?"

"Go Ahead."

She took the phone from his hand as she rummaged through many pics. Their were several of selfies with both of them tangled in each other's arms. She felt utterly disgusted with herself when she saw her giggling pics while he placed sloppy kiss on her neck. In the background she could clearly make out the chapel and they both were seen showing off their rings in another.

"Their gotta be a paper or something too."

Jellal got up quickly as he frantically searched around the drawing room. She saw him disappear in the bedroom as she slipped down on the couch. It was too much to take for her. She have just escaped from a broken relationship and now this. With heavy heart, she realised that they would have to get divorce then. This was not how she planned on getting married. Not like this. Her lips were quivering now as she placed her head in palm.

She wiped off the stray tears as she heard the sound of footsteps. Jellal was carrying papers along with him now and it didn't take a genius to realise what they were.

"These are the papers."

She took it from him as she studied their signature and names on top of it. A marriage certificate duh.

"Atleast we know the name of church now. We can officially file for divorce ."

"Mmm…Jellal.."

"Yeah.."

"Do you perhaps have a spare shirt and pant? My dress is destroyed, thanks to you.."

"…"

"WHAT?"

"I just realised you are wearing nothing under that blanket.."

"SHUT UP.!"

/

Erza Scarlet felt a huge sense of embarrassment when she walked through the lobby of the hotel in which she was staying. She was wearing an over-sized shirt and her trousers were practically just flowing away. Even a kid could tell they were man's clothes. They have agreed to meet again this afternoon and go to the court together. She got inside the lift as she saw one man giving her strange look and snapped.

"WHAT? It's the new fashion buddy. Got a problem with that?"

He shook his head as he cowered under her glare and immediately looked away.

She finally reached the floor where she was staying and walked towards her room. She stopped in front of room number 908 and knocked. After few seconds when Mirajane didn't appear, Erza took out her key from the purse and unlocked the door.

"Mira, Where are..OH My Eyes.."

She covered her eyes quickly as she saw Mira going at it with a man on the couch. They both were stark naked and distangled themselves from each other when they heard her scream.

"Erza, You are back, hey."

Mira quickly slid on the discarded cocktail dress as her partner put on his pants and shirt.

"Erza it's ok. You can see now."

Mira assured her as the traumatised girl removed her hand from her eyes and sighed. Her features hardened however as she walked towards Mira.

"You didn't even bother to call me or check on me, some friend you are."

"Hey, I saw you getting all hot and heavy with a man and decided to let you have fun. Judging by your clothes, you got lucky last night. Didn't you?"

Mira smiled slyly as she patted the red head on her shoulder appreciatively. Erza groaned as she shook her head.

"You won't be saying that when you know the full story. Trust me."

"I think I should leave you ladies alone now.."

Erza heard Mr Stranger say as Mira smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips before they broke apart.

"Erza this is Laxus. Laxus, Erza."

"Nice to meet you."

He told her with a friendly smile as Erza returned it weakly before he chuckled at her condition.

"You should take care of her Mira. She seems too miserable."

He ignored Erza's glare as he disappeared through the door after placing a small peck on the Mirajane's lips.

"He is too cocky."

Erza expressed her disapproval as Mira just ignored her and moved to sit beside her.

"So…Care to explain?"

After an hour of explaining each and everything from the beginning Erza just sat quietly as her best friend brought her some cookies to eat.

"What's the big deal? It's not like its real marriage."

Erza gaped for a moment as she shook her head and turned towards Mira.

"What?"

"Yeah. if you get married in Vegas, you are only married in Vegas."

"What are you talking about? If you get married in Vegas, you are married everywhere."

Erza gave her a strange look as Mira blinked her eyes and cocked her head in bewiderment.

"Really?"

"YEAH!"

Erza was getting miffed by Mirajane's ignorance and stupidity as the white haired girl finally caught on and her jaw dropped.

"Oh My God!"

They both spent the next five minute eating every last piece of cookie as no one spoke anything.

"Don't worry Erza. I will be coming with you and If he is really such a big jackass, I won't hesitate to kick his ass."

Mirajane told her calmly as she took a bite from her last cookie while Erza just laughed.

"So…Who was he?"

Erza asked referring to Laxus as Mira just smiled and sat cross legged on the couch.

"He is also on a vacation to Vegas with his friend. He is a native American though and I am going out with him again this night."

"Wow! Looks like you are interested in him."

Erza exclaimed with surprise. Mirajane wasn't the type to be in a serious relationship or dates.

"Yeah. I know it's unlike me. But he is really interesting. I like him. Infact, I think I love him."

"Slow down Mira….One step at a time."

Erza informed carefully as she was getting worried about her friend's unusual behaviour.

"I was just kidding."

".."

/

Erza felt nervous as she climbed up the stairs of the courtroom. She was dressed in formal white shirt and blue jeans with her hairs tucked up in messy bun.

She searched for any signs of the annoying man and found him exiting the taxi down stairs.

'Speak of the devil.'

He wasn't alone though. Erza's eyes widened as she recognised his blonde haired partner.

"What is Laxus doing here?"

Mirajane asked to herself as she waved at him and he too appeared to be confused like her. Erza felt realisation dawn upon her as she puffed her cheeks.

"You gotta be kidding me."

/

"You are pretty hot. Erza you didn't tell me he was a hot jerk. That's not fair."

Mira pouted as she admired his physique while Jellal smirked at her and shoved his hands in the pocket.

"Why, Thank you miss. And you are more gorgeous than your friend."

Mirajane blushed at his comment as Erza rolled her eyes and Laxus planted a firm hand on Jellal's shoulder.

"Watch it pal! She is mine."

"I was just fooling around. Calm down Laxus."

Jellal groaned with irritation as he looked away and settled his eyes on Erza instead. She saw him staring at her as she rose an eyebrow and he gave her a fake smile as she looked away in obvious annoyance.

They were finally told to come in as their hearing was about to start and Erza just prayed to god that everything will be fine.

After hearing their plea judge studied their marriage certificate for few moments before he turned his attention on the pair.

"I will be happy to grant you a divorce."

They both smiled widely but judge planted a firm hand on the table as he added.

"However, Miss Erza is not a native of our country. She is from Japan. So, technically she can't get a divorce in foreign country."

"But..but your honor.."

"Let me finish."

He stopped her as he removed his glasses and placed them on the table.

"If you were to become habitant of our country. It could be granted."

Erza stood up as she stared at him in despair and horror.

"I can't do that. I have my job. My house. Everything in Japan."

"Calm down lady. I told you to listen first."

With a dejected frown she sat down as she waited for the judge to continue.

"You will have to live in America for minimum of six months to be considered a native. After that you can go back. Also, you will be living in the same house as Mr. Fernandes here. Since, you both will be married for the duration, you have to stay together."

"Why with me?"

It was Jellal's turn to be horrified as he stared skeptically as the judge who only shook his head with disappointment.

"Maybe because you are her husband Mr. Fernandes. Also, I will appreciate it, if you both try to get along. Good luck to you. The court is adjourned."

They could only stare stupidly at judge's retreating back as similar thought went through their heads.

'Six months of hell…'

/

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _How will Erza and Jellal cope up with living each other when they clearly hate each other?_

 _Read and Review.._

 _~Sora_


End file.
